Carapax amydae is from the carapace of Trionychidae animal terrapin Trionyx SinensisWiegmann. It is mainly produced in Hubei, Hunan Province of China et al. and can soften hard lumps and dispel nodes, nourish yin and clear up heat, suppress hyper-yang to eliminate wind. Modern pharmacology researches have shown that it can resist mutation and fatigue, and has immunomodulatory and hepatoprotective effects.
It is well accepted in the documents available nowadays that the main component of carapax amydae is amino acid (Change of chemical components of carapax testudinis and carapax amydae before and after process, Chinese Pharmaceutical Journal, 1989, 24(1):26-28), however, it is not clearly pointed out that the active ingredients of carapax amydae are oligopeptides. We have determined that the main components of carapax amydae are oligopeptides upon experiments researches.
Among the existing literature and techniques at home and abroad, except for the inventor, others have not extracted, isolated and identified the oligopeptide components in carapax amydae.
Among the existing literature and techniques at home and abroad, oligopeptides with the sequences of GAGPHGG and GAGPHG have not been synthesized. Only a large number of synthesis methods for peptides have been reported.
Among the existing literature and techniques at home and abroad, the activity of oligopeptides with sequences of GAGPHGG and GAGPHG have not been reported at all.